I'm Trying
by shinkoshokukurai
Summary: Feeling lonely Loki decides to go online and look for some friends. He meets a stranger that he can't help but feel drawn too. AU pairing between Loki/Tony
1. Chapter 1

This is an AU story pairing Loki/Tony. It takes place in the real world where Loki lives alone and is trying to "get better" from a past experience. Loki begins to look online for friends, and meets a strange man whom he has to admit is quite interesting.

Warnings: will contain some explicit content in later chapters. will have some trigger content. mentions of rape. also my first story, so please forgive me if I make a mistake... ^^; But please give me some tips as well!

I hope you enjoy! Please Read and Review!

* * *

Sighing loudly Loki walks into his room after a hard day at work. Flopping down on his bed he pulls out his laptop begins to browse the web. Reading random articles and playing pointless games he often finds himself in this state. looking at the side of the article he sees an ad for a website.

EASY GAY CHAT

it's never been so easy to chat with other men and get to know them! Make new friends and maybe find your special someone!

He bites his lip in contemplation before clicking the add. It brings him to a page asking for a username. After thinking a bit he enters Obscuro(1). Clicking the big button labeled connect Loki's eyes widen as he sees all the names appear on the screen. Gasping Loki closes the laptop momentarily. Thinking to himself 'I can't believe I'm about to do this!' Slowly breathing out he opens it again and notices that he has a new message. Blinking a couple of times he moves the cursor over the flashing message icon and clicks.

The name of the sender was Iron man. Loki couldn't help but think that it was a strange name. "Hi there, why such a depressing name?" Was what the stranger had written. Smiling a bit Loki begins to type a replying message. "Wow I'm impressed not many know Latin." After sending the message Loki leans back and waits with bated breath.

To Loki it felt like one of the longest waits in his life. Clicking the icon as soon as it starts to flash he reads the message. "I'm pretty smart. I happen to know a lot of things. So what brings you here?" squinting his eyes a bit at the mans cockiness he looks at his age. 26. 2 years older the Loki was. "Are you really so sure of yourself? I'm here looking for friends. I find myself lonely lately." Loki replies after a bit of waiting.

"Yes I'm sure of myself! Why would you say such a thing! And I'm here for the same reasons." The stranger replies almost immediately. Smiling almost giddily Loki types up his reply quickly.

Throughout the entirety of the night Loki chatted with the stranger. Eventually he looked at the time realized how late it had become. 'OH CRAP!' Loki thought to himself. 'I have work tomorrow.' Quickly typing a message to the stranger saying, "I hadn't realized how late it had gotten, I need to at least try to get some rest for a couple of hours I have work at 7:30. Hope to talk to you soon." As Loki was about to close his laptop he noticed the man had replied. "Hey wait you can't spend all night talking to me and then not give me a name! Mines Tony."

Pausing after he read it he bites his lip pondering whether this would be a good idea. Finally deciding why not he answers.

"Loki, Good night Tony."

* * *

The next day Loki rushes to the school where he teaches. He could not believe how late he had woken up! School didn't start till 8:15, but he needed to clock in by 7:45. He had never been late in the past, and he was determined to keep his perfect record.

He had to walk to the building because he figured he was close enough that it would just be a waste of gas. Now regretting his decision to go onto the gay chat site and stay up late talking to a stranger. Well not a complete stranger now. No now it was Tony. He begins to run down the hill.

Running in he looks at his watch and sighs with relief. He'd made it. Walking down the hall, albeit quickly, he goes and puts in his time card. Before he could walk out of the room he was stopped by a fellow teacher. " Well, well, well what have we here? Mr. Odinson, Late?" says the gym teacher Couch Barton. "No Barton I'm here on time..." Loki says a bit out of breath.

"Barely, but for now I guess you are on time." Smiling at Loki he begins to walk out of the room. "Oh and Odinson, Watch yourself." Barton says cryptically.

"Well that was slightly weird..." Loki whispers to himself. Looking down at his watch he sighs and walks to his classroom to prepare for the day.

* * *

Sighing as he walked home Loki thinks to himself, 'I couldn't stop thinking about Tony all day... There must be something wrong with me.' But even with these thoughts Loki was walking home a bit faster, eager to get on his laptop and check for tony. He scolds himself a bit for being so excited to chat again.

Sighing he signs in and looks for Tony's username. Seeing the words iron man Loki couldn't help himself from getting excited. He hurriedly types him a message. "Hey Mr. Tony I hope you've had a good day."

This, decided Loki, was the worst part. Waiting for the reply, But finally he did get the reply. The flashing icon was all that was needed for Loki to get excited. He immediately clicked on it. "Hey loks, hope you don't mind me calling you that, and don't call me mister I get enough of that throughout the day. And how could I have had a good day when all I could think about was you?"

Blushing brightly Loki looks away from the screen. 'I can't tell if he's serious...' Loki thinks to himself. Biting his lip he begins to reply. "Loks? really? It's the same length as my name so it's not even lazy..." pausing for a moment he thinks hard about what he types next. " And how do you know that I wasn't thinking about you all day, I mean I had a fantastic day." Blushing bright red he clicks send before he can second guess himself.

* * *

After notes

(1) Dark in Latin.

After the after notes :P

I guess that's chapter one done! Please let me know if you liked it, and please let me know what I can do better! Thanks for reading! (^o^)/

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~

^.^/ Hi hope you enjoyed chapter one, In this chapter Loki and Tony's relationship grows more. Loki tells Tony a story from his past.

Please read and review!

* * *

A few days after Loki first talked to Tony, Loki began to realize how much he liked Tony. He thought about him all day. He was always excited to chat with him. And his sleep was suffering more loss then it usually did.

Sighing Loki walked into his classroom to begin the lesson. He taught the orchestra class, and he loved his job more then anything else. Getting to the front of the classroom he wrote a short quiz on reading notes. Sitting down in his chair Loki's mind begins to wander. To Tony.

He begins to wonder what the man looks like. Would he be handsome? He said he was, But he was cocky and self centered. He was always able to make Loki laugh. What if he was just being nice to him... What if he didn't like him? Loki worried his lip between his teeth deep in thought. Reaching down he began to rub his wrist right below the bracelet he always wore.

"MR. ODINSON!" A student shouted knocking Loki out of his thoughts. Gasping he sits up. "Y-Yes?" Loki says a bit startled. "I was asking a question." The student says a bit haughtily. His eye twitches a bit before he answers the student.

* * *

As Loki is walking home he sighs and looks up at the sky. "I think I really like Tony..." He whispers to himself. Sighing again he smiles to himself and runs home. As soon as he gets back he grabs his laptop and begins his search for Tony. He begins to bite his lip as he scrolls through all the names. Not seeing Iron Man Loki frowns and leans back. 'I wonder why he's not on yet...' He thinks to himself.

Looking down at his bracelet again he thinks back to his thoughts from earlier that day. 'Maybe he was just being nice to me by talking to me... and now he has probably gotten bored.' Sighing he closes his laptop and walks into his kitchen retrieving a knife. Once he has one he gets a towel and removes his bracelet revealing scars. Pressing the knife lightly against his he shivers. He slowly starts to apply pressure until he feels it break the skin. Sighing Loki feels himself relaxing. Looking down at the wound he can see that he's loosing a lot of blood.

Closing his eyes he smiles. Removing the knife he wipes up what blood he could before rinsing it off and bandaging it. Sighing he slips to the ground and leans against the wall. Loki slowly starts to lose consciousness.

* * *

When he wakes up the next day he realizes his back hurts. Scrunching his eyes up he sits up. Looking down he sees his wrist and remembers everything. Sighing he stands up and looks at the clock. Seeing the time he smiles. Happy that its a weekend he goes into his room and falls on the bed. When he hits the bed he lands on something hard. Groaning Loki lifts his body to look at it. The laptop. Biting his lip he opens it and decides to look for Tony.

Seeing his username he sends a message. "Hey, hows it going?" He leans back and awaits the answer. If there would even be one. But almost immediately he gets an answer. Jumping up he clicks on it. " Hey man, I'M fine, but are YOU? I mean common you can't just not log on! What if you had died! or even worse! Gotten bored of me! I understand you can be busy sometimes but at least log on for a little while." Blinking wide eyes Loki leans back a bit. Slowly smiling he reply's, " Well for your information I did log on, but due to your absence I left."

"Due to my absence? Wow man no matter how much I talk to you your language still takes me by surprise. Hey I know you should be a teacher!" Laughing lightly at the trueness of the statement he smiles even wider. "Well maybe I am a teacher... ever think of that?" smirking he awaits the reply.

"Whaaaa! I don't believe it!~ see I am smart!" shaking his head he frowns a bit remembering his earlier incident. biting his lip he contemplates telling Tony. Finally deciding to do so Loki types. " Yesterday night I may have down something I'm not particularly proud of..." The reply was immediate. "What do you mean by that?" Loki breaths in deeply to ready himself. "I may have... cut my wrist... purposefully..." Quickly pressing send he holds his breath. The reply was not immediate causing Loki to become increasingly worried about it. Had he scared him off? Sighing in relief when he sees the icon flash.

"Why?" Was all the message said. Furrowing his eyebrows a bit he thinks about it. Yes, why had he done it. "I needed to feel better, When I'm stressed or not feeling great it helps me relax." Nodding to himself thinking that to be an good response. Waiting again for a long time he lays down on his bed.

"Why?" was the reply yet again. Tilting his head slightly he bites his lip. Should he tell tony the reason? Leaning back he thinks to himself. What if Tony didn't like him after he told him? what if Tony got disgusted and started to ignore him. Sighing he leans foreword and begins to type. " A while ago, I was hurt by someone I really really cared about. He gave me words of love and he was always kind. Well at least in the beginning. After a while he asked for sex. I, 17 years old, knew I wasn't ready or prepared for it yet so I told him no. Well lets just say he didn't except that." With a shaky hand he clicked send.

The reply this time was immediate. Taking a deep breath he reads the message. "Thank you Loki." tilting his head wondering could that be all? Typing a quick message in response, "So you aren't going to hate me now right?" Loki had to wait a little for the response. "Well of course not IDIOT. Why in the world would I hate you for that? That's just being plain silly. Loks I like you a lot. I mean a lot a lot. Email me." And after was listed his email. Loki's eyes grew wide and he smiled and quickly signed into his email so he could send one. After sending one he went back and told Tony that he had.

"Hey man I already sent a reply to it, now we can chat during the day. I gotta head out now, Stay good okay ;)" Laughing lightly at him he smiles and sends, "OK Tony Talk to you latter, I can make no promises on how good I will be though." Smiling some more he closes the laptop and lays back sighing in contentment.

* * *

whoooo hooooo! Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏchapter 2 done! Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!

Please review! (*ﾉ▽ﾉ)


	3. Chapter 3

Here we are chapter 3! Hope you enjoy :3 please read and review

* * *

Loki was feeling happier then he had for a very long time. He would send Tony emails throughout the day. Loki and Tony had began to share with each other more. Each telling the other things they probably wouldn't tell anybody else.

But Tony had asked a question that Loki didn't know if he was quite ready for. "Hey Loki could you maybe send me a picture of you?"

Loki froze when he read it. What if Tony didn't like his looks? What if he got disgusted? He had no idea if he should send a picture.

Loki closed his laptop and fell down on his bed contemplating what to do. Loki wanted to continue to get to know Tony better but he wasn't sure if he was ready for this. Sighing he rolls onto his side. Loki wasn't sure if Tony would stick around if he didn't send a picture.

Gathering his courage with a deep breath he takes a picture with his phone. Quickly sending it to Tony he sighs nervously.

He waits patiently at first but as time goes on he begins to get restless. Biting his lip he gets worried as he waits longer. Sighing Loki begins to close the top, but he sees the reply. Quickly yanking the top back up he smiles. The reply was short but all that Loki needed. "Beautiful. Loki you are beautiful." Was all it said.

Blushing brightly he looks down, not believing what he just read. 'How could he think that? I'm not beautiful if anything I'm ugly."

Slowly typing his reply Loki sighs. "Not sure if you we're looking at the correct picture, because there is no way you meant them for me." sending it he falls back against his bed.

The reply was immediate and much longer then the first. "What do you mean! Your flipping gorgeous! I mean honestly your a lot better looking then anyone I've ever met before. I don't care what you say or think. Your beautiful, at least to me."

Blushing brightly Loki closed his laptop quickly. 'Who couldn't possibly be serious?' He thought to himself. But even as his thoughts we scrambled he felt himself smile. He sighs realizing that Tony made him feel special, loved even. Taking a minute to recollect his thoughts Loki smiles again and begins to type his reply.

"your too kind to me tony. Thank you, honestly and truly thank you. But now that you've seen me, I believe its your turn." He bites hid lip before adding an after note. "And here's my cell number, it will be easier to keep in touch." Smiling again he sends it.

Once again the Loki had to wait quite a while before he got his reply. Just a simple jpg. file, but to Loki it was so much more. He was finally going to know what Tony looked like. Smiling gently, biting his lip he clicks on the file.

The file takes a second to load but when it did Loki gasped. Tony was stunning. He had what seemed like the softest brown hair that was slightly messed, but in a way that it looked good. Looking at the picture closer he could see a very light blue light that seemed to come from underneath his shirt.

Tilting his head in thought, wanting to know what it could be, he bites his lip. 'Should I ask him?' He shakes his head. 'No, he might think that it was all I noticed... Hes never said anything about it before. he might be subconscious about it.'

Smiling he nods deciding to just tell Tony that he thinks he's handsome, and that he's probably the most good looking guy Loki had ever seen.

He blushes as he clicks send and leans back. He bites his lip again when he reads the time. Sighing he types up another email quickly telling Tony he needs to try and get some sleep, but before he can click send he gets a reply to his first email. Quickly clicking on it he sees another picture of Tony. Smiling at the camera with bright twinkling eyes. The message read, "Well shucks Loks you sure know how to make a man blush."

Smiling and laughing a bit he sends his email. Tony answered him quickly. "Alright them, goodnight princess." Was his reply. Blushing Loki smiles and giggles a bit, feeling like a teenager. He puts his laptop to the side and lays on his bed smiling.

That night his dreams were full of Tony.

* * *

The next day Loki awoke with a light groan. His cell had gone off, making him aware someone had texted him. Seeing it was an unknown number he tilts his head curiously. Opening it he reads, "Good morning my beautiful man." Turning bright red Loki couldn't believe what he had just read. There was no doubt it was from Tony though.

Loki smiled to himself and replied. "Thanks I guess." putting his phone down he got ready for the day, The whole time chatting with Tony.

"I'm off to work now Tony, so I won't be able to text again until lunch. Hope you have a good day." Loki smiles in content and seems to float out the door.

When he got to work he was still in a great mood. Humming happily as he drifted down the hallway. Loki felt as if he was high, nothing could bring him down. The first four periods went by quickly, and Loki was in his office texting Tony.

"Hey my knight, how's your day going?" he asked giggling like a school girl. Loki was completely relaxed and happy. "My days been pretty good. A little trouble at work, but it's all good now that I've gotten a text from you."

Loki blushed a bright pink as he read his words. Smiling he tilted his head back. 'He's such a flirt... And I know he can't be serious, but he fills mr with such joy.' He thought to himself before he got another text.

"So I guess it's lunch time huh, what's for lunch I hope it's tasty. But then again nothing will be as yummy as you." Smiling to himself happily Loki laughs lightly. "I wasn't actually planning on eating."

The reply slightly confused Loki. " what do you mean your not going to eat! I've seen you , your thin enough. Even if it's just like an apple or orange or something please eat. Please." Loki leaned back in his chair. "I'm just not hungry Tony, I don't really eat a lot."

"Well now I know why your so thin. Damn Loks you gotta eat, it's important." Loki frowns a bit at this. Dose Tony not understand Loki? He said he wasn't hungry. "I don't really get what your saying. If I'm not hungry why should I eat? I don't see the point."

"I know it can be hard to eat sometimes, but it's something you gotta do. Loki I care about you a great deal, and I want you to be healthy. Please just at least try to eat something." Loki sighed and bit his lip conceding, "Alright, you win. I'll try and eat an orange, but whenever I eat I usually end up feeling sick afterwards."

"Well I wonder why! Loki If you don't eat your body will get used to not eating. It will just become harder for you. And please don't think I'm asking you to stuff yourself. Start out small and work yourself up. And thank you for trying."

Loki smiles softly as he gets up and walks to the cafeteria to get an orange. On his way as he turned a corner he walking right into something solid. Causing him to fall onto his behind. Blinking a few times a bit startled Loki looks up. It was the history teacher, Mr. Rogers, but most just called him captain.

"Whoa there Loki! Are you alright?" He asks reaching to help him up. Blushing a bit embarrassed, "I-I'm fine, sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." He grabs the offered hand and stands up. "Sorry to be a bother!" He says before trying to walk past him.

"Ah... Why are you in such a rush?" Rogers asks curiously grabbing his arm before he can get away. " I was getting some lunch, I lost track of time." He said a bit startled by the man.

"Oh ok, you better hurry off then, but be more careful." He says with his sparkling eyes and bright charming smile.

Loki couldn't help the blush that rose to his checks. He avoided eye contact a bit before mumbling something and running off. The teacher laughed lightly as he watched his fellow teacher leave.

* * *

Sorry this took so so so so long to get out, was having some family issues.

hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you think, and what I could to better, ＼(^o^)／


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Thank you for reading ;D hope you enjoy!

warnings: rape

* * *

As Loki was walking home he was grabbed from behind, and draged away to a dark shack. Loki was panicking as he tried to fight off his attacker. He tried to scream but his mouth was covered.

"Aw... Come on Loki, don't be afraid, it's me. You know I love you..."

Loki froze when he heard the voice, and tears started to stream from his eyes as he began to shake violently.

It was Thanos.

Thanos tied a thick piece of fabric over his mouth to keep him quiet. Loki whimpered and tried to stop him. Thanos then proceeded to tie Loki's arms tightly behind his back. When he finished Loki was panting and struggling to get free. Thanos walked I front of him smirking.

"Don't be afraid, child." He walked to Loki and kissed his forehead. Loki was shaking badly and he tried to move himself backwards away from the man. "Loki I just want to get closer to you." he said smirking down at Loki.

Thanos pushed Loki down and pulled out a long shiny blade. "Stop fighting... You know you want it." He says with a grin. He then begins to cut Loki's clothes. Pulling them away.

Loki tried to hold his breath and stay still. He was terrified. He felt gross. He felt dirty and worthless. He felt alone.

"It's no use, I'm going to use you and there's nothing you can do about it." The man whispers into Loki's ear before licking it. Loki cringes and turns his head away. he tries to cross his legs to hide his lower bits, resulting with a chuckle from Thanos.

"Now, now my dear don't hide." Thanos grabs his knees and forcefully spreads his legs wide open. He snears in disgust. "You should be greatful I even look at your hideous body, so you owe my this at LEAST." He starts to nibble down his neck scratching down his sides. "I'm the only one who would ever be able to love you."

Thanos started to undo his pants, and pulled out his hard cock. Loki's small body was shaking badly. He was so scared.

Thanos began to laugh loudly before saying, "I deserve this Loki, even if you don't, I deserve this." He lined himself up before thrusting in, causing Loki to scream around his gag.

Tears were streaming down his face as he yelled and tried to fight the bigger man. Thanos was leaning down panting and gasping pleasurably in Loki's ear. Each thrust was like agony. Painful, deep, and fast. Tearing up his insides.

Eventually Loki couldn't fight any more, and he just laid crying. Begging for it to end. The world around him was dimming. He could only feel pain.

Everything went black.

* * *

Loki sat up in his bed panting hard and fast. He looked around his room frantically before whimpering and curling up.

'It was all a dream. I'm okay. I'm okay. He tried to tell himself as he rocked on his bed.

After a very long while Loki dragged himself out of bed and onto the floor. Here he curled up with just his blanket and cried. He almost didn't hear it, but there was a soft buzzung noise.

Loki went stiff. He slowly pulled the blanket down and looked up. His cell was eminating a soft blue light. With a shaky hand he reached for it.

Rubbing his eyes a bit he sees that Tony had sent a text. "Hey Loks I know it's way late and your probably not up just wanted to say hi. Shoot me a text in the morning I guess." Loki blinked his wide wet eyes a bit before fumbling with his phone to answer Tony.

"Hi!" Was all he said. The answer was quick and surprised Loki. "What the hell man! You scared the living crap outa me! What are you still doing up?" For a few seconds Loki stared blankly at the responses before his lips slowly stretched into a small smile.

"What do you mean why am I still awake, you texted me first." "I just finished some work I was doing, so makes sense for me to be awake. But you in the other hand have work tomorrow bright and early, so there is no reason for you to still be awake." Loki was smiling fondly at the screen, before he looked down a bit and bit his lip.

Should he tell Tony about the nightmare? Would he even care? Taking a deep breath he makes his decision. "I may have sorta had a nightmare." He sends before sighing.

Loki was a bit nervous about what Tony was thinking. He jumped when he got his reply. "Sorta?" Loki bit his lip. "Yeah..." "How can you sorta have a nightmare?" Loki sighed in exasperation. "Well okay maybe not sorta... Maybe not maybe..."

Sighing a bit Loki curls up around his cell, waiting for an answer. When it comes he breaths in deeply. "Are you okay?" Was he okay? Loki thought about it for a bit before answering. "I'm not really sure, I don't really feel okay."

"Do you want to talk?"

"We are talking."

"No Loki I mean, do you want me to call you?"

Loki blinked wide eyes for a bit before biting his lip. Talk to Tony? As in he can hear his voice? Loki wasn't sure how he felt about this, but he was feeling a bit desperate at the moment. Loki sighed and curled up even closer to himself. Finally making up his mind he answered Tony.

"yes please."

A few minutes after he sent his reply, Loki was getting restless. Tony hadn't answered him or called him yet. He was worried that something had happened, or that Tony had just decided he didn't care anymore. Loki bit his lip in worry, and sighed Curling his body impossibly closer.

Suddenly a loud ring broke the silence in the room, and caused Loki to jump and toss his phone. Panicking he realized what he just did and scrambled to grab it before the ringing stopped. When he picked it up he just stared at the pick-up button. Taking a deep breath for courage he pressed the button.

"Hello?"

Loki heard a soft voice ask. Loki froze up.

"Hello? Loks? The Lokster?" Several other nicknames were said into the device. Loki could only stare ahead of himself.

"Loki?"

That was all it took and it snapped him out of his paralysis.

"huh!? Oh uh I guess hi..." Loik said quickly in a slightly panicked quiet voice. He heard a light chuckle from the other side. "Don't be so tense, I can't bite you through the phone."

The joke caused Loki to giggle, "Wow Loks! That has to be one of the most adorable sounds I have ever heard!" Loki blushed hard as he struggled a bit for words. "I-I am not a-adorable! I h-have no idea w-what your talking about..." He finally got out.

He hears a slight sigh from Tony, "Are you okay?" He asked Loki with a gentle voice. Biting his lip lightly Loki frowns. Loki didn't really feel okay, sighing he took deep breath and answered softly. "I don't think so..." "You don't think so?" "Well no... it's a little bit hard to breath, and I feel scared..."

"What are you scared of Loki?" Loki made a silent noise of frustration. "It's silly..." He heard Tony give another chuckle. "I don't care, but I honestly don't think it will be."

Biting his lip again Loki tells him, "well honestly um I'm scared of um well that uh guy..." "That guy? Whose that guy Loki?" "The uh one I told you about before..." They were both quiet for a second before Tony made a soft, "oh."

Loki ran his hands through his hair nervously, waiting for Tony to say something. "Loki that's not silly. That's normal, he hurt you. I'm scared of people who hurt me." Loki furrowed his brow a bit, "Who hurt you?" He heard a sigh from Tony, "That doesn't matter right now Loki."

Confused Loki nods slowly before realizing Tony can't see him, "oh, ok... Are you sure?" He could practically see the smile on Tonys face when he answered, "Yes, I'm fine loks, don't worry about me."

sighing a bit Loki made a mental note to bring it up later. "Okay..." He heard a very light chuckle before Tony spoke again. "Thanks Loki. Now talk to me." "Talk to you?"

he heard a sigh, "yes, talk to me, why are you feeling scared of that man?" "Well because of the nightmare..." He heard Tony hum slightly I'm thought before answering. "I wish I could be there." Loki bit his lip thinking, "why do you wish that?" "If I was there I would be able to give you a big hug and tell you it's ok. But for now... Loki do you have a pillow?"

A bit confused as to why Tony would ask that he answered positively. "Good, I want you to snuggle up to it and pretend it's me." He gave Loki a second to wrap himself around the pillow. "Loki, your okay. He can't hurt you." Tony continued to give Loki reassuring words, but eventually Loki was having trouble keeping his eyes open and he slipped off into sleep.

* * *

well that's that! Hope you enjoyed, tell me what you think :)

Ta Ta for now!:D


	5. Chapter 5

:) thanks for reading, hope you enjoy this chapter!

well here we go!

* * *

The next morning Loki woke up feeling a bit disoriented, but better rested then he had felt in a long time. He slowly started to stretch himself out. Biting his lip at the light pain it caused him, he begain to pick himself off the ground.

After he finished his morning ritual, he heard his cell buzz. Smiling as he saw it was from Tony he read it. "Good mornin loks, how did you sleep?" staring blankly a bit Loki sudenly remembered the events if the previous night.

Blushing brightly he replied. "I slept great after I fell asleep again, I'm so sorry I kept you up and then just fell asleep without even saying anything!" Tonys reply was quick. "Don't worry about it, I was already awake. And hey I'm just glad you were comfortable enough to fall asleep."

Loki sighed a bit still embarrassed from his actions. He bit his lip before answering Tony. "Are you really sure it's no problem? Or that it doesn't bother you?" "Loki relax, trust me when I say you'd know when I was bothered by you, or if I had a problem with you. Besides I actually fine it cute."

He couldn't help the small smile that crept up his lips when he read it. Even if he didn't quite believe him it made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

Glancing at the clock Loki curses and quickly texts Tony letting him know he would text him during his lunch break.

* * *

Sighing heavily as he falls into his chair Loki begins to peal an orange. About halfway through he hears a knock at the door, startling him and causing him to jump. He heard a soft chuckle from the door. "Ya know it's cute when you do that."

Turning to the door he glares at Mr. Rogers. Though it's not very effective given his cheeks are tinted with a blush. "What do you want?"

"Just wanted to say hi." He said with a smirk. "And I wanted to see how you were doing." With a role of his eyes Loki returned to his orange. "I'm doing fine." "Is that all your having for lunch?" Glaring at his orange he answered, "Yeah... Is there something wrong with that?"

Pulling up a chair to sit in Mr. Rogers replied, "Well hell Odinson, of course there's something wrong with that. That's barely a snack. No wonder your so thin."

Loki just finished pealing his orange without replying to him. Sighing Rogers started talking again. "Sorry man... I didn't mean to offend you in any way." Loki didnt answer and just ignored Rogers. "Hey you walk to and from work right?" Loki silently nodded his head. "How about I give ya a ride home today."

Sighing Loki Loki turns to face Rogers. "No thank..." Before Loki could finish his cell went off startling both men, but causing Loki to cower a bit.

A bit shakily Loki looks at his cell, while Rogers laughs at him. Seeing Tonys name Loki smiles. Biting his lip he glances over at Rogers, wondering weather or not he should answer with him there.

Sighing he realizes he probably wouldn't be able to get him to leave he answers the call.

Taking a deep breath he says a soft "hi." "Are you okay?!" he glances over at Roger, who was giving him a curious look. Loki turns away from him. "Y-yeah I'm fine..." Sighing audibly Tony replied. "Good... Sorry I freaked out I know I shouldn't have, but I got worried when your lunch time came around and I didn't hear about you..."

Smiling gently Loki blushed and giggled. "Don't be sorry, thanks for worrying." Loki continues to talk to Tony, Completly forgeting about Rogers.

They continued to talk through the rest if his lunch, the bell rang signaling the end of it. "I have to go now Tony..." "Don't sound so sad about it, call me when your heading home." Smiling Loki says goodbye.

After he hangs up he sighs and leans back in his chair. "Who was that?" Loki almost falls out of his chair and he whips his head around and looks at Rogers. "Goodness Rogers you scared me..."

He squints his eyes a bit at Loki. "Thats not the answer, who was that?" Loki looked at him a bit confused. "Why does it matter? You should head back to your classroom." Glaring full out at Loki he mutters something as he walks out.

Blinking his wide eyes a bit Loki stares after him.

* * *

Smiling happily Loki all but skips out of the building, pulling out his cell he bits his lip. punching in the number he giggles as he waits for Tony to pick up.

"Hello, this is Pepper speaking." Loki blinks a few times. Pepper? Whose Pepper? "Uh... Who are you?" There was a moment of silence before the female voice answered. "I'm Mr. Starks assistant." Assistant? What? "Uh can I Uh speak to Tony?" "I'm sorry sir, but Mr. Stark is in a meeting at the moment."

Sighing Loki asks, "Oh... That's ok... Can you tell him I called?" "Of course sir, May I have your name?" Sighing again he gives it to her. "I'll be sure to let him know you called Mr. Odinson."

Hanging up Loki lets out another heavy sigh and begins his walk home.

Do assistants usually answer their bosses personal calls? Where does Tony even work... Why does he have a personal assistant?

Loki is dragged out of his thoughts by one Mr. Rogers calling his name. Looking up he sees him leaning out his car. "You sure you don't want a ride home?" Smiling weakly at the man Loki answers, "No, No... I'm really fine, I'll see you tomorrow." He looks at the ground and continues walking.

Rogers follows slowly behind him, "Are you sure? Your looking a bit down in the dumps." Walking a little bit faster Loki ignores him. "Did your girlfriend dump you?" Stopping in his tracks Loki looks over at Rogers.

"Girlfriend?" Laughing a bit at Loki's face Rogers replied. "Yes your girlfriend! That's who you were talking to earlier right?" Loki looks at him blankly before he begins to laugh. "G-girlfriend... Ha! Sorry Captain but I don't have a girlfriend." "What?! A hot young man such as yourself single! I don't believe you."

Loki blushed and continued to laugh. "I'll see you tomorrow Captain." With that Loki laughed again and ran off leaving a slightly stunned Steve behind him.

* * *

Welp here we are chapter 5 :3 hope you enjoyed reading, please let me know what you think.

BiBi


	6. Chapter 6

You have passed the point of no return!

Just wanted you all to know the reason of the early update is because there was a freaking spider in my bed, so bye bye sleep.

oh and by the way I absolutly love to hear from you guys!

hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Loki was enjoying the beginning of his weekend, by reading in bed. He felt undeniably comfortable, and he would do anything, if he didn't have to move. Loki snuggled in even more to his blankets, and he was about to doze off when his cell went off.

Groaning loudly he tried to ignore it, sighing as the insistent beeping wouldn't relent Loki grabbed his cell.

Looking at the caller ID he noticed his brothers number. Why would Thor be calling? Feeling confused he answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Loki! Uh hey it's a uh Thor..." sighing Loki pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yes Thor there is this wonderful invention called caller ID. What do you want?" Thor gives a hesitant laugh before answering, "Well you see could I uh maybe stay with you for a while?"

Feeling a bit confused, Loki sighs again. "Of course you can... But can I ask why?" Thor gives a nervous laugh yet again. "Thor... Why do you need to stay with me..." "Oh you'll find out soon enough! Oh and can you pick me up, I can't drive."

To say Loki was confused was a bit if an understatement. "What do you mean Thor? What's going on?" A laugh more like his brothers then the first two was heard. "Don't worry yourself brother, everything will be fine!"

Sighing Loki says he'll pick Thor up later and hangs up. Loki bites his lip and contemplates texting Tony. He hadn't spoken to him all day, and he knows he's being a bit clingy, but he misses him.u

Jumping a bit as he feels his cell buzz Loki looks at the screen. A message from Tony. Unable to stop himself he smiles widely and quickly checks to see what he said. "Hey Loks, I know this will sound a bit silly but I was missing you! I know it's only been a couple hours sense your day started, but I just needed to talk to you."

Loki giggles a bit while he replies. "Tony I was thinking the same thing." He can imagine Tony smiling. "Ah! No way! That's amazing!" Loki giggles again. "I guess, My brother just called, and he was acting very strange..." "What! Loks you have a brother?"

Loki blinked a bit confused, had he really not told Tony? "Ops I thought I had told you... Sorry..." "Hey hey hey! Don't be sorry, no reason for that! :) How old is your brother?"

"well he's 26, 2years older then me." "Oh! He's an older brother! Did he spend your childhood tormenting you?" Laughing a bit Loki smiles fondly, "Actually if anyone was tormenting someone it was me." "What no! I don't believe it! You the trouble maker?

Loki giggled a bit before answering. "I was what one might call a 'prankster'" Looking at the time, biting his lip he realizes he has to head out. "A prankster? Wow loks I almost believe it..." Laughing again he tells Tony he has to go. "Ugh alright Prankster go save your big brother."

* * *

Loki knocked on Thors apartment door. He heard him call from the inside. "Come in! The doors unlocked." Locker opened the door and walked in. "Thor you really must be more careful, what if I was a serial killer?"

As Loki turns the corner and sees Thor he gasps silently. Thor had a cast on his leg, a sling on his arm and bandages around his head topped off with an eye patch. "Thor... What happened?" Thor laughs a bit nervously, "not much...Could you grab my crutch so we can go?"

Silently Loki nods. "Thor why are you covered in wounds..." He asks as he hands Thor the item. "I was sorta maybe hit by a something." "Thor..." "Loki! Just help me out. Please..." Loki glared slightly in annoyance of being cut off. "Fine."

Sighing heavily Thor struggles to stand. Loki bites his lip and walks over to help him up. Thor laughs lightly, "Loki you really shouldn't bite you lip like that." Loki rolls his eyes again. "Why do you need to stay with me?"

"The doctor said I'm not aloud to stay alone..." "That doesn't answer my question Thor! Why do you need to say with ME." Sighing Thor answers, "Brother of you had let me finish I would have been able to tell you, you know I can't stay with mom or dad... Cause well you know them." Loki snorted a bit, oh yes he knew them. "And I don't really trust my friends with my well being, so it's you."

Loki smiled a bit sadly and helped him get into the car. "Alright then, let's get you home and relaxing."

* * *

After he had gotten Thor situated Loki was laying on his bed again reading. Biting his lip Loki rolled over onto his stomach and grabbed his phone. Sighing he contemplated calling Tony. He really missed him, but he didn't want to call if he was in the middle of something.

Suddenly his cell starts buzzing, causing him to jump. Looking at the caller ID he sees Tonys name. Smiling happily he quickly accepts it. "H-hi!" He hears Tony laugh a bit. "Wow loks did ya miss me?"

Blushing brightly Loki bites his lip. "N-n..." he sighs, "yes..." Tony doesn't answer for a bit, "o-oh... W-well I missed you too." Loki smiles fondly. "How was your day?" "Well Loks my day was like any other day, I want to know how your brother is."

Sighing again before he answered Loki twirled his long hair a bit. "He's fine, he was in some sort of accident and managed to break everything." He hears Tonys laugh again. "Well at least he's got you to take care of him, by the way does he know your gay?"

Loki giggles a bit remembering coming out to his brother before answering. "Yeah he knows, but just him and my best friend." He hears Tony hum in thought. "I've wanted to ask before, but how close are you to your parents."

Loki sighs heavily, "Well my mum and I are actually quite close, and I know my father loves me, but I know they love Thor more." "Awe common loks... I'm sure that's not true! Your so loveable!" Loki can't help but giggle. "Your sweet." "You must be looking in a mirror."

He blushes before answering a bit shyly. "N-no you've seen me, you know I'm not sweet." "Loki I think your absolutely gorgeous." Blushing deeper Loki cuddles around his pillow.

"Every sense I had that nightmare, and you helped me, I've been sleeping cuddled up to my pillow. P-pretending it's y-you..." There was a bit of silence before Tony answered causing Loki to get a bit worried. "Loki your are so adorable... I don't think you realize just how absolutely adorable that was."

Loki smiled gently and curled around the pillow tighter. "You make me feel special." "You are special." Loki feels his eyes get hot as they fill with tears. Sniffing a bit Loki rubs his eyes. "Hey man, you okay?" All Loki could manage was a whimper and a positive noise.

"whoa whoa whoa! Loks are you okay?" Loki nods his head before he remembers Tony wasn't actually there. "Y-yeah... y-yeah I'm f-fine." "Then why are you crying?" The concern in Tonys voice made Loki smile even more, "d-don't worry they're happy tears."

"Happy tears? Well honey what did I do right?"

"Everything, just be you. Your perfect."

"Uh wow that's a bit uh... Thanks Loki."

"Hey Tony..."

"yeah?"

"I love you."

* * *

Hehehehe *:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

There we go :3 chapter 6~ I really hope you enjoyed!

heh heh let me know what cha think of Thor

absolutely love you guys!

well until next time

ϵ( 'Θ' )϶ feeeeeesh!


	7. Chapter 7

Just discovered spotify! ( ﾟдﾟ) just wow...

well here you guys go chapter 7 :)

* * *

After a few seconds Loki was getting increasingly worried about what Tony was thinking. Had he jumped the gun in telling him? Was he being creepy? What if Tony didn't feel the same, or didn't want him? What if Tony was going to leave? Loki started to breath a bit faster as he panicked and started to drown in his thoughts. "Lo-" Before Tony could finish Loki hung up, not wanting to hear Tony reject him.

Loki stares down at his phone for a bit before throwing it across the room. He his his face in the pillow as his body began to shake. He couldn't hold back the whimpers and whines that came out.

After a few minutes there was a soft knock at the door. A hesitant "Loki," was heard from outside. "Can I come in?" He nods silently into the pillow not even caring if Thor couldn't see him. Thor waited a bit before he made up his mind and went in. He hobbled to the side of the bed and sat down. He gently began to rub gentle circles on his back, not many people knew it but Loki was a very "touchy feely" person, and got a lot of comfort out of the action.

"What's wrong Loki?" Loki just mumbled something unintelligible into the pillow. Sighing Thor lays next to Loki the best he can and just holds him. Loki shivers and turns to face Thor. "What happened?" Sniffing Loki turns big wet green eyes to Thors face. "I met a guy..."

Thor smiled gently down at him and just rubbed his back. "And?" Loki hides his face in Thors chest. "Well I really like him a lot... Like a lot a lot." "Do you love him?" Loki silently nodded. "Did you tell him?" Loki nodded again. "How did he respond?" Loki shivered. "He d-didn't..." "Oh..." Thor sighed and just continued to give Loki all the comfort he needed.

Eventually Lokis eyelids began to feel heavy and he drifted off into a dreamless sleep surrounded by his brothers warmth. A short time after he fell asleep Thor heard some buzzing. Lifting his head he glared across the room at the little device. Sighing in relief when it finally stopped he relaxed again, but before he could it be gain again. Groaning in annoyance Thor pried Loki off of himself and hobbled across the room to answer the call.

"He-" before could finish a very panicked Tony cut him off, "Thank goodness Loki, I was so worried when you just hung up and then stopped answering I was scared please don't ever do that to me again, and I'm sorry I didn't answer right away I was just shocked happy and well scared! Loki I love you too! More then I can really explain! I really do. Please don't hate me." Thor wide eyes with his jaw slack could hear Tony panting lightly. "Uh this is uh well Thor..."

There was an awkward silence, before Tony said something. "Oh... Wait what who are you?" Thor laughed a bit. "I'm Loki's brother. And to be honest I can't say I was fond of you, but after hearing that I'm sure you love him, so now I like you as well." He could hear the worry in Tony's next statement, "I-is he okay?"

Thor smiled as he glanced over at Loki snuggled tightly around the pillow. "Yeah, he's fine. Just sleeping." He heard Tony's sigh of relief. "Oh thank goodness..." Thor couldn't help but grin at this. "How did you two meet?" "oh uh... Loki didn't tell you?" Thor furrowed his brow a bit at this. "No... No he didn't." He heard Tony give a light chuckle "Don't be so tense man! We met online actually."

Online? Thor didn't really like the sound of that. "How long have you two been talking?" Tony made a humming noise while he thought. "Around 1-2 months... yeah that sounds right." Thor thought to himself a bit, until Tony dragged him out of them. "By the way man, what's got ya all bet up?" Thor smiles a bit. "Women." There's a bit of silence before Tony laughs full out. "W-what could you possibly mean by that?" He said through his laughter.

Thor laughed as well. "I was on my way home, and a women who was distracted by he friend hit me." There was another silence before Tony yet again broke it. "What." Thor laughed lightly. "I was hit by a-" "No! I got that part! Just like what? how cam you be so relaxed? Are you suing? If you are I can he-" Thor let out a hearty laugh.

"Tony call yourself, I'm not pressing charges." Tony was about to say something but Thor continued to talk. "It was an accident, and she was quite beautiful." The silence that kept returning made another appearance. "Thor have you ever heard of stalkholm syndrome?" Thor laughed even harder at that.

"Your a good man Tony." Thor really did like him. " Heh... I'm really not, but thanks man." "It's no problem, and as long as you keep Loki safe and happy we won't have any problems." Tony made a slightly frustrated noise. "What's wrong?" Tony groaned again, "I want to talk to Loki and tell him what I told you, but I really want him to continue resting."

Thor laughed a bit. "Do not worry yourself, I'll make sure he calls you when he wakes." Tony sighed in relief, "thanks so much man! I uh guess we'll talk again some other time. Oh and I'm Tony." "I sincerely hope so Tony. For now it's good bye."

"uh yeah bye..."

* * *

Much later in the day Loki began to stir. He whimpered a bit and snuggled closer to the pillow. He noticed his eyes and head hurt a bit, and his neck was sore. He thought silently to himself a bit before everything came flooding back.

Gasping he sat up straight and worried his lip between his teeth. What was he going to do... Tony probably hated him now. whimpering he put his head in his hand.

After a while the door opened, causing Loki to jump badly. "Th-Thor... Y-you scared me!" Thor laughed lightly, "Sorry brother, I truly did not mean to." Sighing Loki smiles at him. "I'm sorry I broke down..." Thor made a slight 'tch' sound before hobbling over to his side. "Do not worry, all is well." He held out Loki's cell. "Well almost..." Loki eyed his cell before looking up at Thor a bit confused. "Call Tony."

Loki looked away quickly. "W-why should I..." Pausing a moment Loki's eyes widened. "Wait Thor when did I tell you his name?" Thor smiled gently and ruffled his hair. "I talked with him briefly on the phone." Loki looked a bit panicked and looked up at Thor. "W-what do you mean?" "As I said earlier don't worry. Just call Tony and let him talk."

Loki bit his lip and slowly grabbed his phone. "I'll be back later to see how it went okay?" Loki nodded his head slowly. Thor smiled and ruffled his hair again, before walking out.

Loki stared at his cell for a bit feeling a bit confused. He didn't really understand what Thor meant. Sighing he tilted his head and looked away. He really wanted to call Tony but was worried. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath for strength and dialed the number.

Tony picked up almost immediately. "Loki! Hey uh you okay? Um I'm so sorry I didn't answer you earlier. I just froze, I like you a lot, and by that I mean well I uh I love you!" Loki blinked his eyes a bit shocked. Tony loved him. Tony LOVED him... HIM... Loki felt his eyes prickle with tears again.

"Ah! Loki please don't cry! I really mean it! I love you!" Loki let out a half sob half laugh. "Again Tony... Happy tears..." He heard Tonys loud sigh of relief. "I don't want you to every cry because your sad." Loki smiles gently and fell back onto his back and sniffed, wiping his eyes. "Thank you..." "What for?"

loki giggled slightly, "Everything..." He could practically hear Tony's smile. "You are very welcome, you adorable little Loki." Loli blushed and giggled again. "Oh! There you go again! So cute!" Loki hid his face as he felt it get hotter. "Y-your t-too kind..." Tony chuckled a bit. "Honestly I don't know how someone like me can be so unbelievably lucky." Loki hummed a bit in question. "I mean I was able to meet you."

"Oh..." Loki said with a large goofy grin. He heard a soft knock at the door. "Brother I have brought some food." Loki furrowed his brow as he tried to imagine how in the world he was holding good and keeping himself up. Laughing he goes and let's him in. "I hope you eat Loks" Tony says, hearing what Thor had said. "Oh you are still talking to Tony! I will leave the food here, please eat." "Thank you Thor." Loki says smiling happily.

"Your brother is a great guy." Loki smiles at that. "I'm really really glad you like him, it means a lot to me." "You are very very welcome, and it's not hard to like him." Loki giggled a bit. "Are you going to eat?" Loki bit his lip. "Well at least a little..." "What did Thor bring?" "toast and some orange." "Yum, wish I was there I'd feed it too you." Loki blushed deeply and giggled. "I wasn't joking you know!" "I know" "Hey Loks..." "Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

You should all be overflowing with happiness at another early update!

ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ please let me know what you think!

farewell!


	8. Chapter 8

Haaaaaii

:D welcome to chapter 8 please read and review!

Oh and Intoxic this may contain something you've been wanting for a while (^_-)

* * *

Loki was sitting in his office waiting for the school day to start. He had a goofy grin on his face, he couldn't stop thinking about Tony. Sighing contently he heard a laugh from the doorway. Startled he turned to a Rogers standing in the door way. "Ha! did you make it up with your girlfriend Odinson?" Loki laughed a bit, "uh yeah girlfriend..." Rogers looked at him a bit strangely, "What do you mean by that?" Just as he says it the bell rings signaling the students to head to class. "Well Mr. Rogers you best be on your way!" He shock his head before heading out.

Lokis day was pretty much like every other day. Lunch came and he chatted with Tony. during his last period class Miss Hill knocked on the door. "Mr. Odinson something came for you." Curiously Loki went up to her, some of his students were snickering. Raising an eyebrow he asks, "Well? What is it?" She was smiling making Loki more suspicious. She pulls out a bouquet. He blinks a couple times just staring at it.

"what's this?" He says skeptically. "It's a bouquet." He continues to stare blankly. "So it is..." She smirks bigger, "Some big shot man, does he work for your girlfriend?" Blushing Loki looks at the tag. 'Hey just wanted to stop by and give you something almost as beautiful as you.' Written below the first message was sime quickly writen note. 'Heh sorry forget you wouldn't be done with work yet, so just left them with the nice lady. Love you!'

Loki looked up with slightly panicked eyes, "Is he still here?" Miss Hill blinked a few times a bit surprised by his urgency before nodding slowly. Sighing he ran past her leaving a room off confused students and secretary's behind.

Almost slipping a couple times as he hurriedly turned corners. When he made it to the office he quickly asked assistant secretary. "Is the man who brought flowers still here?" He was slightly out of breath and she looked at him a bit strangely before answering. "He just left." Cursing silently under his breath Loki ran outside of the building.

He sees someone in the parking lot, wearing a suit. In the back of his head he curiously wonders if he's hot. Biting his lip he stops, still holding the flowers, and just stares a bit. He took a breath before he had enough courage to call out to him. "Tony!" The man freezes. Loki sighs and starts walking again. "Tony."

As he get closer he recognisies Tonys hair. "Tony..." He still dosnt turn around, but Loki stands right behind him. "Tony..." he slowly wraps his arm tightly around Tony. "H-Hey loks..." He gently moves Lokis arms so he can turn around. Once facing him Lokis bottom lip begain to tremble slightly. Tonys eyes grew wide and he hugged Loki tightly. "Shhh... What's wrong?" Loki blushed lightly but shook his head. "N-nothing... Nothing is wrong... P-perfect..." He hugged Tony back tightly. "So very perfect..."

They stood there for what seemed like forever Tony just stroking Lokis back. Loki was holding on to him tightly with his head resting on Tony's shoulder. Eventually he turned his head and kissed Loki's head. "Your even more beautiful up close..." He whispered softly. "Also taller..." He added on. Loki could help the giggle that came up.

Tony smiled and couldn't hold back a chuckle of his own. "Your adorable." Loki blushed and hid his face in Tonys neck. Tony gently pulled Loki away, "Hey, don't hide... I want to see you." Blushing deeper he turned his head away. Smiling at him Tony laughs lightly. "As much as I enjoy standing in a parking lot, can we go somewhere?" Loki simply smiles lightly and nodded. "Alright then... Let's go to my car." He took Lokis hand in his and led him to a very expensive looking car. Loki blinked a couple times at it. He would never ever thought he would ride in a car like this.

Sitting down Loki sighed lightly at the comfortable seats. Tony laughed a bit. "Comfortable?" Loki blushed and looked down blushing. Tony laid his head on the wheel, as he looked at Loki with a simply lovesick smile. Loki slowly glanced over at Tony and giggled again.

"What's so funny?" Tony asked still smiling. "You..." Loki answered with another giggle. Tony made a slight little laugh of his own. "You shouldn't be allowed to be that cute." Loki blushed again and looked away.

Tony laughed a bit before starting the car and leaving the school. They sat pretty silently in the car, Loki grew a bit restless and was fidgeting lightly. Pretty soon Tony was pulling up to a small cafe. And they got out of the car and wondered in. Once seated they continues to sit in an awkward silence.

Loki looked up at Tony and couldn't help but notice a faint very soft blue light coming from beneath his shirt.

Tony was trying to take in all of Loki, not believing he was in front of him. He looked at the watch, and bracelet on his wrist, could that be where he uh... Tony didn't really want to think about it but he reached foreword and gently took one of his hands. He lightly trailed his fingers around the bracelet.

Loki held his breath and bit his lip when Tony took his wrist. He wouldn't tell Tony, but it actually was comforting to him to feel Tony touch him. Blushing a bit he looked away from Tony. "Please don't do this anymore." Loki blinked a couple times a bit confused. He looked at Tony. "Do what?"

Tony sighed lightly and continued stroking it. "Hurt yourself... Please... I just..." Taking a breath he paused. "It hurts me to think about it..." He brought the hand to his lips and he kissed it softly.

Loki only nodded and looked down. "Hey Tony?" "Yes Loki?" "Thank you..." He heard Tony give a little breathy laugh. "What for?" Loki looked up at Tony smiling widely with tinted cheeks. "Everything." He laughed lightly himself. "I love you."

Tony smiled gently at Loki and leaned across the table and pecked his cheek. "You are the sweetest thing I have ever seen, heard, met..." He leaned on his hand. "I love you too."

For a while they sat making small talk, not really talking about anything. Tony'a cell suddenly went off startling the two of them badly, and knocking them out of their bubble. Tony cursed and pulled out his phone, he groaned lightly. "What's wrong?" Loki asked a bit concerned. "It's pepper..." Loki tilted his head trying to remove where he'd heard her name before, students remembering her as the assistant. "Your assistant?"

Tony laughed a bit, "she's more of a mother..." Loki laughed lightly. "A mother?" "Heh, yeah a mother... She takes care of me, and makes me work." Loki laughed again. "Well answer her, I wouldn't want you to get grounded." Tony smiled apologetically before answering.

"Tony speaking. Yes pepper I know..." he glanced over at Loki with a smile. "I uh... Had to do something." He groaned softly. "Yes pepper I'll be there... fine fine... Yeah I understand... Bye." Sighing deeply Tony looks at Loki again. "I'm sorry loks I gotta head out. I'll call you later ok?" Loki smiled at him before answering. "Thats ok," he leaned up and kissed Tony. "I love you." Tony got his lovesick smile again. "I love you too... bye."

Loki waved bye as Tony walked away, but he looked back to wave back and continued walking. Resulting in him running into the door. Loki giggled and Tony blushed lightly and waved again before running out.

Loki sighed contently and laid his head down on his arms.

* * *

I seriously hope you guys enjoyed :) I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter yet, please let me know what you guys think.


	9. Chapter 9

Whoa... Chapter 9

honestly didn't think I'd still be writting :) thanks you guys so much for reading, and as always please review.

well without further ado!

* * *

Loki was floating. He felt as if he was on cloud nine. Nothing could bring him down. He felt safe and loved. He was on top of the world. For the first time in a long time he didn't feel scared. He didn't feel the need to feel pain. He was still at the small cafe lost in his own thoughts, leaning in his arms just relaxing. Letting out a deep sigh he relaxes further. Tony was more then he could ever ask for. He was kind and handsome, and let's not forget loving and understanding. Even though he knew Tony wanted to him to get better, Loki didn't feel as though he was a 'project.' Or something to be fixed. He knew it sounded a bit crazy but Loki trusted Tony immensely. He loved Tony without a doubt in his heart or mind. And the greatest thing if all was that Tony loved him too.

Jumping harshly as he feels his cell go off Loki takes a deep breath. Looking down he sees it's Thor calling him, curiously he picks up. "What the absolute hell loki! Are you okay! Are you safe? What happened? Are yo. Hurt? Please tell me your okay!" Lokis eyes were wide open in shock. Why in the world was he so worried? "Th-" but before he could say anything else Thor started again. "The school called me and told me you ran out! Did something happen? Seriously as your brother you need to tell me please..."

Loki couldn't help the soft smile that made it's way onto his lips. "Thor I'm fine, I'm sorry that I worried you. It's just that..." Loki have a small happy sigh, "Tony came..." Thor gasped audibly causing Loki to giggle. "Serioisly?" "Yes seriously!" He laughed.

"Why did you leave work?" Thor asked with a more serious tone. Loki blushed lightly. He had just up and ran. Oh crap... he was going to be in trouble... "Uh... Well uh Tony came by... And was just going to leave without saying bye... I sorta panicked and chased him down..." There was a bit if silence before Thor began to laugh. "Oh Loki!" Loki blushed again. "Eh-what..." "I'm glad you ran after him, but next time let me know ok?" Loki couldn't help the soft smile. "Ok... Thank you Thor..."

"no problem brother, you should probably go and check in with the school though." Loki giggled a bit. "I'll head over now, talk to you later." "See you later."

* * *

Loki walked into the front office and knocked lightly in the principals door. The recognizable voice of Fury sounded from inside for him to come in. He opened the door slowly and peaked his head in before the rest of his body. Fury looked up, "Well come in, don't hide." He said a bit angrily. A bit panicked he quickly opened the door and tripped a bit as he walked in.

"I j-just wanted to a-apologize for leaving without any notice..." Putting down the papers he had been looking at Fury leans back a bit. "Why Did you leave?" Looking down a bit. "Uh something came up?" Raising his brow, "Well don't ask me." "I had to uh... Meet somebody, but a assure you it won't happen again!"

Sighing a bit Fury closed his eye. "Mr. Odinson, you have been here for a while, and you haven't taken many breaks. I think I can over look this time." Loki sighed relief flooding through him. "Thank you so much sir!" He bowed slightly. "Thank you so much!" Fury rolled his eye. "It's really no problem. No the day is over you should head home." Loki smiled happily before answering. "I think I will. Thanks again."

Loki all but skipped out, although he almost tripped again causing him to blush. He hurriedly left after that.

* * *

Loki was laying in his bed thinking about the day. It had been a very busy day. He could hardly believe he had met Tony in real life. He was so good looking, and kind, oh and absolutely perfect. Sighing happily Loki rolled over onto his stomach and cuddled his pillow. He couldn't help but wonder why Tony had to leave so abruptly. Well he was a working man. Crap! He had forgotten to ask what Tony did... Sighing a bit in frustration Loki but his lip, telling himself he had to ask Tony next time they chatted... Which reminded him of how much he missed him...

Groaning lightly Loki rolled onto his side still cuddling the pillow. He wondered if Tony still thought if him as attractive... he did say that he thought Loki was good looking... Was he just being nice? Shaking his head Loki tried to clear his head of those thoughts. He looks at the clock and sees it's a bit past eight. Smiling he grabs his cell and dials Tonys number.

"Hello?" It was that women's voice again. Why in the world would she be answering his phone? And it's pretty late for it to be work related... "Uh hi it's um l-Loki..." She made a little noise before saying anything. "Well then you might be able to help me out, Tony locked himself in his workshop and he won't listen to me or come out. Would it be alright if I use you to get him out?" Blinking wide eyes Loki agrees a bit shyly.

He heard her shout Tonys name before saying that he was on the phone and he better come get it. He then heard a loud crash and a very loud Tony swearing. "fine pep, just slid it through the crack." He heard Pepper sigh. "Tony you have to come out to get it." He could almost hear the tenseness through the phone. "Fine." A little while later it was Tonys voice.

"Hey man, sorry about that. What's going on?" Said Tony a bit tiredly. "uh n-not much, what's going on over there?" He laughed a bit before answering. "Not much loks just getting some work done." Loki couldn't hold back his question so a bit abruptly he asks it. "What do you do for work?" There was a slight pause before Tony laughed again. "If I told you you probably wouldn't believe me... Do you know stark industries?" Loki almost laughed at the question. Who hadn't? "Of course I have." "Well I own it."

Loki just sat in silence for a bit. His mind good a thousand miles per second. How in the world had he not known that. How many people in the world are named Stark... He sighed a bit and bit his lip. "Uh you alright loks?" Tony asked a bit nervously. "Yeah I'm fine... Just an idiot..." "Why are you an idiot?" he sighed again. "I didn't know you worked for stark industries, even though your freaking last name is stark!"

Tony laughed a bit. "Now don't say that, who knows there might be millions if people with the last name stark." Loki rolled his eyes and curled in in himself. "Doubt it..." There was a pause before Tony chuckled and asked. "Hey loks... Are you pouting?" Loki sat up straight blushing. "N-no I-I'm not a child! I am definitely not pouting!" Tony laughed at him again. "There you go again being adorable. How can one be so utterly adorable..."

Loki blushed deeply and stuttered a bit. "You a-are too kind... A-such a f-flirt too..." He could practically hear the smugness in his voice when he answered. "Well one you can't say you don't like it, and two... I never lie." Loki smiled gently at the second reason. "So sweet..." "Oh I bet you are!" Loki blushed again and hid his face. "N-no I-I meant y-you..." "Well I'm not sweet... And trust me I've licked myself enough to know." Loki couldn't help but laugh at Tonys words.

Loki yawned a bit, "hey loks you tired?" Loki smiled sleepily. "Yeah," he curled up around his ever present pillow. "A bit..." Tony laughed softly. "You should sleep then my adorable boy..." Loki just smiled goofily and hummed into the phone. "Goodnight loks... I love you." Blinking heavy lids Loki have up trying to stay up. "G'nught... T-ny... ove you..." Loki was completely out before he finished his sentence. Tony chuckled before hanging up.

* * *

whelp sorry for delay but here it is :) really hope you enjoyed please review

U^ェ^U doggie!


	10. Chapter 10

Here we are :) chapter 10! Double digits!

* * *

Loki rolled over as he slowly began to wake up. He felt content and rested. He groaned a bit as he stretched out his body, much like a starfish. Sitting up though he whimpered and groaned as he felt a wave of dizziness.

Holding his head he whimpers again. He had a splitting head ache. He slowly begain to lean himself back, but Thor chose that moment to burst in. "Brother! I require your assistance!" Loki groaned loudly as he flopped onto his back and his head hit the pillow harshly. "What in the world do you need, Thor?" Loki asked through slightly clenched teeth.

Looking a bit sheepish Thor asked softly, "Hey you okay?" Loki turned his head towards Thor and smiled softly. "I'm... I'm fine Thor, just a headache." Thor sighed give me a second I'll be right back." Thor said before leaving.

Loki sighed and put an arm over his eyes, the light hurt his head more Then it already was. Loki began to wonder what Thor could possibly have needed. Thor came in quietly, and managed to get himself seated next to Loki. Loki slowly lowered his arm to look up at his brother.

"Here," Thor began, handing Loki some pills. "Take these." Loki glared at Thor and shook his head, wincing as the action caused more pain. "Loki I know how much you dislike medications... But..." Before Thor could finish Loki sat up quickly ignoring the intense pain. "Dislike? That does not even begin to... To... Explain how much I abhor meds! You know what they do to me! I will not, absolutly not take them!" He panted a bit before he whimpered and clenched his head in pain.

Thor sighed lightly and rubbed Loki's back, "please brother... I hate seeing you in pain..." he smiked down gently at Loki. "And besides I promise I won't let you do anything TOO insane."

Loki sighed biting his lip. He had a very, very low tolerance for anything and everything. sighing again he looked at Thor wearily. "You promise?" Thor smiled a perfect smile and answered, "Absolutely brother." Loki slowly sat up and accepted the medication taking it quickly.

He coughed lightly and Thor gently pushed him down onto the bed, "Stay home today Loki..." Loki rilled his eyes at him, "of course I will. Oh and what did you need?" Thor looked down slightly. "I was hoping you could wrap my casts in bags so I could take a bath." Loki tilted his head and smiled up. "Go get me some bags then."

Thor smiled happily and hobbled out quickly. Loki closed his eyes and relaxed a bit, letting the pills do there work. By the time Thir came back, Lokis mind was fuzzy. "Heeeeeey Thooooor..." He said with a goofy lopsided grin. He held out his arms and made grabby motions. "Hug!" Thor laughed at his actions and leaned down and gave him a half hug.

Rubbing his back and petting his hair Thor smiles at Loki. "Can you wrap my leg and arm for me brother?" Loki just humed and snuggled in closer. "Don wanna..." "But you said you would." Loki shock his head no. "Please?" Loki thought for a bit before finally conceding.

He fumbled uncoordinatedly for a bit before he finaly got the plastic around the material, happily he pats it at looks up at Thor begging for approval. Thor smiled happily down at him and pet his hair. Loki practically purred. "Loki I need to go take a bath now, will you be alright?"

Loki looked up at him with his big green eyes and nodded his head slowly. "Can I call Tony?" Thor laughed you don't have to ask me that brother, of course you can call Tony." Loki smiled and giggled before hugging Thor. "Thanks Thor!" Ruffling his hair Thor laughed before prying him off. "I'll see you later ok?" Loki didn't answer as he was already typing in Tony's number.

Loki waited with baited breath for Tony to pick up. Eventually he heard Tony's voice, "He-" but before he could finish Loki cut him off. "Hey Tony, it's loki, are you having a good day? I am! Well sorta I got a head ache. Thor gave me some medicine though so it's okay."

There was some silence, but Loki got restless and broke it's. "Tony? you there?" Tony laughed harshly at that. "Yes Loks I'm here, what's got you so excited?" Loki blinked his eyes a couple times before answering. "Excited? I don't know what you mean?" Tony laughed again making Loki smile. " what." "I bet your jumping off the walls... Loks what did Thor give you?" "Two little white pills."

there was a bit of silence again. "Seriously? Your high off tylonal? Remind me to give you a beer sometime..." Loki giggled slightly, "I don't drink, Thor says in not aloud you, I have no desire to anyway." Tony seemed a bit baffled. "Seriously? Wow! Just wow! I couldn't live without alcohol.

Loki mad a little 'tch' sound. "That doesn't sound healthy Tony!" Tony laughed a bit, "Oh not you too! I get enough of that from pepper." Loki mad an annoyed face. "Well then you should listen." Tony sighed audibly, "yeah... I know, it's just hard..." "We can do hard things!" Tony laughed again at Lokis enthusiasm.

"Yeah loks I guess we can..." Loki smiled widely at that. "Hey Tony what that thing on your che-" But before Loki could finish his question, he heard Peppers voice loudly yell at Tony to stop goofing off. Tony cursed under his breath, "sorry Loks I gotta go, talk to you later?" Loki pouted a bit and hugged his knees. "Yeah... I guess... Tony?"

Tony laughed lightly, "Yes?" "I love you! Byebye!" Loki said quickly before hanging up. Turning into a giggling mess Loki falls back into the bed with his cell clutched to his chest. Sighing loudly he closes his eyes and decides to take a nap.

* * *

Ha! Take that writers blocK! (╯°Д°）╯︵ /(.□ . \)

Well hope you enjoyed! As always please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 here we are... :D hope ya guys enjoy!

Oh and doing something different this chapter, let me know if ya like it!

* * *

Loki groaned lightly as he began to wake up. He felt groggy and heavy. He curled around his pillow tightly. After a while, he slowly opened his eyes and lifted his head to see what time it was. His eyes widened a bit as he saw that it was a little passed 12:30. Blinking his eyes in confusion he suddenly say straight up, and jumped out of bed. Groaning as his head throbbed and he became dizzy, he continued to run out of the room.

When he opened the door he came face to face with Thor balancing a plate of 'mini' corndogs. "Loki? Where are you going?" Thor asked with his ever present smile. Lokis eye twitched, "I have to go to work!" Thor laughed lightly. "No your not! I already called in to let them know." Loki looked ang tilt at Thor, "Why in the world would you do that Thor! I have to work!" Thor made soothing noises and handed Loki the corndogs.

"You've been working too hard lately, you had a bad head ache, so I diecided it was time for a break." Loki sighed and took the corndogs. Pouting slightly Loki sat down on his bed. "Thanks Thor..." Thor just laughed and managed to get himself situated next to Loki, and put his hand around his shoulders. "There isn't a reason for you to thank me." Loki smiled and leaned into Thor. "Your the best friend, and brother I've ever had."

Thor laughed and hugged Loki, "Try to eat something brother, your too thin as it is." Loki laughed picking up a corndo. "You made my favorite!" Thor smirked at Loki, "I'm just glad it's STILL your favorite." Thor said chuckling. Loki blushed bright red and looked down and ate his food.

They sat in silence for a while, before Thor broke it. "Hey Loki?" Loki looked up at him with curious eyes. "Yeah?" "Do you think I could meet Tony?" Loki smiled a big bright smile. "Of course! You really want to meet hime? I'm sure he'll agree!" Loki started ecstatically.

"Yes I want to meet him, He's the man who can inspire such love from you." Thor said with a happy smile, and ruffle of Loki's long hair. Loki giggled and blushed, "He's so kind... And sweet and loving and wonderful and..." Thor laughed cutting Loki off, and causing him to blush an even deeper shade of red. "Yes, yes I'm sure he is."

Loki smiled gently up at Thor. "I really hope you guys get along," Loki nudged Thor lightly with his elbow. "I'm sure we will." Thor said hugging Loki. Loki just smiled and hugged Thor back. He eventually began to feel sleepy again. "Mm, Thor?" "Yeah?" "Mm gunna take another nap..." He pulled back slowly and laid on his bed, curling around his pillow. "Alright, sleep well brother." Thor said as he hobbled out of the room.

* * *

Tony groaned as he leaned back in his chair to pop his back. Today had been a very busy day. Pepper wouldn't stop bugging him to finish the paperwork that had been piling up. Smiling to himself In that goofy love struck way, he thought about Loki. His adorable, little, sweet...? Tony creased his forehead in thought. Were they boyfriends? Well he assumed they were they had already told each other those three sweet lovely beautiful words. Slouching in his chair he smiled again. In his opinion that made them boyfriends. But how would that make Loki feel? Good he hoped...

Smirking he let out a half laugh. Thinking about Loki feeling good... Tony still couldn't believe that Loki got high on pain killers. If he couldn't get him to drink beer, maybe wine Would work. Laughing as he thought about how bad Loki would get. He probably wouldn't be able to stand! Laughing again he shook his head. Despite all his past experiences with highly intoxicated people, he had to admit, a hammered Loki would be adorable.

He turned around in his fancy wheely chair he looked out the window. Seeing his own reflection he frowned. He wasn't the greatest looking guy out there... And he was absolutely sure Loki could get anyone he wanted, with his stunning gorgeous looks. Looking at his chest where he could see the faint light of his 'heart.' Tony was surprised that Loki hadn't asked about it yet, well he had tried to, but he had been interrupted by pepper. Tony was actually happy about this, he wasn't sure how to explain things to Loki. Besides Loki had enough problems of his own. Besides, he didn't want to scare Loki away, like he had the men before him.

There was a soft knock at the door, and Tony called for them to come in. Pepper walked in with a bottle of champagne and two glasses. "Good evening Tony, I believe it's time for a toast." He smiled has he turned to her. "Wow, have to do is do some paper work, and you bring alcohol? Sounds like a win to me."He walked over to her taking the glass, as she pours a glass.

Pepper walked to his desk and leaned against it. "Tell me about Odinson." She said suddenly catching Tony off gaurd. He blinked at he a bit before he laughed. "He's a great guy." He said simply causing her to raise her eyebrows at him expectantly. "He must be more then just great?" He rolled his eyes and took a sip, relishing in the taste. "He's the best thing that could have happened."

Pepper looked at him for a bit before saying anything. "You really like him don't you?" Tony looked out the window at the beautiful cityscape. He smiled gently to himself, "yeah..." He whispered more to himself then to anyone.

Laughing lightly he swirled his drink around, oh how Loki would act if he had just one glass of it... Laughing again he finishes off the glass and takes the bottle to pour another.

The two stood in a companionable silence for a while before it was broken by a voice they both knew as Jarvis. "Sir, Loki Odinson is attempting to reach you, would you like me to answer it?" Tony frowned slightly at that, glancing at the clock his suspicion is confirmed, it was too late for Loki to still be awake.

Tony waved Pepper away as he told Jarvis to answer it. She walked out silently, and had just made it out the door when Tony heard Loki's soft panting. Pursing his lips and furrowing his eyebrows in worry he picks up his cell. "Hey Loks everything Okay?"

He heard a soft whimper and what sounded like him shaking his head. He was panting hard and fast. "Whoa, whose! Calm down what's wrong?" Another whimper was heard around the loud panting. "Loki I want you to take a deep breath for me." He heard Loki begin to try to take deeper breaths, but they just became more shallow and he stopped letting air out. "Loki, listen to me. Take a deep breath and try to hold it for ten seconds."

The rapid breathing started to slowdown as he tried to take in deep breaths and hold them. "That's right Loki there we go," he started when he had decided Loki had calmed down enough to speak. "Now what's up? What's got you so worked up?" He waited a second while Loki began to try and speak. "Ni-Ni-night... Ma..." He managed through his erratic breathing.

It took Tony a second to figure out what he was saying. "Nightmare?" He heard Loki try to say yes, but just ended up whimpering. Tony made soft comforting noise, "it's alright, just take a deep breath and snuggle up to your pillow." He heard Loki make a little noise. "There we go that's it, just relax." Loki made a soft noise.

Tony smiled gently at that. "Did you have a good day?" Tony asked him, trying to get his mind off the bad things. "I-it was a-alright..." Tony nodded his head slowly. "That's good, what did you have to eat today?" There was a silence and Tony furowed his brow. "Loki?" He said a bit sternly. "Did you eat?" "I uh... H-had some c-corndogs..."

Tony blinked his eyes, how in hell was he so cute? "Corndogs?" He could practically see the lovely blush that would be painted across his cheeks. "Y-yeah... The mini kind..." Tony couldn't hold back the laugh that came at those words. "You are so painfully adorable." Loki giggled sleepily. "I don know..." He slurred slightly. Tony laughed at him. "Just close your eyes and relax." "Mmk..." Eventually Lokis breath evened out. He smiled happily at the soft mumbling coming from his beautiful boyfriend.

Shaking his head slowly he hung up and put his cell to the side. Sighing happily he leaned back in the chair. "What did I do to deserve such a wonderful thing..."

* * *

Well there we go Tony's side ;D please let me know what you thought :D well love ua guys :)

until next time

byebye


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 hope you guys like this chapter :) just so you guys know this is a bit of a strange chapter

* * *

Loki sighed as he thought about Tony. He was so kind, sweet, nice, gentle... Pretty much everything Loki needed. Sighing again he leaned on his hand. He knew that Tony wouldn't hurt him, well at least not on purpose. He suddenly feels a rough hand shake his shoulder lightly, causing him to jump harshly And snap out of his daydream.

Looking to the side at the person who dragged him out of his dream, he notices snickers and one full out laugh. "Care to join us, Mr. Odinson?" He made eye contact with Mr. Rogers and blushes brightly nocking his had from off his own shoulder. "S-sorry..." He mumbled quietly to principal Fury. The man sighed and shook his head slightly. "I understand these meetings are boring, but they are necessary." Loki nodded his head. "Yes sir... Sorry..." Fury sighed and continued with the meeting.

Loki felt a slight nudge to his side, and he glanced over to see a concerned Rogers. Tilting his head confused he asks a silent question. Rogers just shook his head and turned back to the principal. Sighing Loki follows suit.

* * *

Sighing heavily Loki wanders out of the school to begin his trek home. Before he could get very far he heard Rogers call out to him. "Hey man! Wait up!" He stoped and turned around, just in time for Rogers to run into him and knock them both down.

Loki whimpered in pain and Steve groaned. "R-Rogers..." Loki said weakly trying to push him off. Steve much to Lokis dismay seemed to be out. Whimpering again he began to shake Steve. "Mr. Rogers please wake up!" He begged the man. She began to panic shaking the man more hastily not liking the feelin of being held down. Suddenly he hears a shout if his name Loki looks over to see a worried Tony running over to him.

"Tony!" He whimpered a bit needily. "What are you doing here?" Tony stopped standing above him. "Thought I'd stop by, what's going on?" Loki just hit Rogers back again. "Help..." He whimpered. Making quiet noises Tony leaned down and began to roll the man over. Once he was off of him, Loki scrambled to get away. He was breathing a bit heavily, worrying Tony. "Hey loks, hey man calm down. look at me." Loki eyes were wide and his Pupils Dialated, and his breathing faster then it should be. Tony reached out and touched Lokis shoulder, but he flinched away quickly. "Whoa... Okay, hey Loks I need you to calm down okay?" Loki whimpered and pulled his legs up to his chest and just stared at Rogers. Tony was slowly making his way towards Loki, when they heard a loud groan from the man.

Loki watched with bated breath as the man began to get up, causing Loki to start shaking. Tony watched terrified as Loki began to shake, what could he do?

The man groaned again and rubbed his head as he began to sit up. Panicking Tony rushed to Lokis side and forced him to stand, and ran towards his car dragging Loki along.

Rogers sits up and looks around, and saw a 'strange' man running off with a shaking Odinson in tow. Cursing he stood, but fell right down again as a wave of dizziness over took him. He stands up again just in time to see his fellow teacher sat in a car, and driven off. Panicking he calls the police.

* * *

Tony is in his car driving Loki away, who ever that guy was, Loki was terrified of him. Tony didn't even want to think about why he would be on top of Loki. Glancing over at the man he sees he's trying to press himself into the sit, his legs pulled up and his head hidden.

His only thought was to get Loki to his home, where he would be safe and comforted.

He sighed in relief as he pulled into his drive way, and then into his massive garage. Once he was parked he turned to Loki and slowly reached towards him. He gently touched his shoulder, causing Loki to flinch and back away as far as the car would allow. With a soft shaky voice he whispers to the scary person. "P-please d-don't hurt m-me..."

Tonys heart just breaks at those words and he softly whispers with a gentle voice. "Loki, I will never ever hurt you." Loki just whimpers and curls up even tighter around himself. Running hands through his hair Tony panics. He didn't think he would be able to get Loki out of the car without scaring, or hurting him more. Groaning he lays his head on the wheel. Completely lost as to what to do.

* * *

Well sorry it's shorter, but there Ta go, I'll probably put the next chapter up tomorrow. So until then let me know what cha think. Byyyyyyye


	13. Chapter 13

Well let's see what happens to the gang in episode 13 ( ´▽｀)

Oh and there's a bit more swearing in this chapter

* * *

Loki was scared. He didn't know where he was, and who he was with. All he knew I'd that the man claimed he wouldn't hurt him, but Loki knew he had to be lying. He has already made up his mind not to do anything the man said to do. He wanted to be home. With Thor. Thor was safe. Whimpering he curls up tighter, feeling his eyes get hot and uncomfortable. He didn't want to cry in front of this stranger. Sniffling he holds his breath. What did he do to deserve this? Was he so Pathetic?

The man was trying to talk to him, but he didn't want to hear it. He just covered his ears and buried his head deeper into his legs.

Tony was lost. What the hell was he supposed to do!? Loki was breaking, he probably had already broken. Running his hand through his hair he gets increasingly frustrated. After a few minutes he hears the voice of his AI. "Sir, your guest is having a panic attacking, I would suggest doing something before it gets to serious." Tony made a frustrated noise. "Well hell Jarvis if I knew what to do I wouldn't just be sitting here!" Tony yelled getting increasingly more frustrated. Sighing a bit after a second. "Do you have any ideas?" In a seemingly smug voice the AI answered. "You should ask for help more often sir. Loki is close with his brother is he not?" Tony nodded his head silently. "Well then, why not try to contact him?"

Tont aay up as if he had just been slapped. Why the hell hadn't he thought of that? "Thanks Jarv, can he find his brothers number and foreword it to my cell?" The response was immediate. "Of course sir." Tony took a few deep breaths to calm down, everything was going to work out.

* * *

Thor was panicking he had just got a call from the police that Loki had been seen dragged into a car by a strange man he was scared of. What if that bastard had returned? Loki was pretty, what if someone else decided they wanted a taste? He growled low in his throat as he continued to Limp back and forth.

He growled again. He was so pissed. And worried. And he just wanted his brother safe. Cursing loudly he reminded himself that when Loki was back he'd get To talk number. He needs to be able to contact him.

Jumping harshly when he hears his cell go off he answers it quickly. "Hello?" "Thor?" Thor tilted his head slightly. "Yea-" but before he could even finish the man cur him off. "Thor its Tony, Loki is with me but he's freaking out, he was underneath some strange man and he was so scared so I took him away but I'm scared I may have done more bad then good. He's so scared Thor I can't calm him done he doesn't even seem to know who I am. I need your help Thor please."

Thir was surprised to say the least, had Tony saved Loki from his kidnapper? "Where are you Tony?" Tony rattled off an address quickly. "Okay I'll be right there, Tony can you do something for me?" Tony replied affirmatively. "Take a deep breath and relax, your panicking." "I-I'm fine just hurry, Loki needs you." Thor cursed under his breath. "Okay Tony I'm going to have to hang up. I have to call someone take me there okay?" Tony agreed. "Alright I'm hanging up now." "K please hurry..." "I will, remember Tony deep breaths." He said before hanging up.

He first dialed the number the police had given him if he got any news. He told them he had found him, but he needEd a ride to get to him. One of the officers said that they would be able to take him.

* * *

Tony took a deep breath as he tried his best to calm down. Taking deep breaths and putting his head down. He looked over at the shaking form of his boyfriend. He wanted to just hold Loki and tell him everything was going to be okay.

But he really didn't want to scare him more then he already was. He let out a whimper of his own and ran his hand through his hair again. He felt so lost. Under his breath he began to beg Thor to hurry up.

"Sir, there are some men at the front door." Tony's head snapped up. "Lead them here Jarvis..." "Yes sir." Tony thanked a God he didn't believe in and sighed in relief. Soon enough he heard Thor call out his name. "Over here..." He called out weakly to them.

Thor reached them first and he gasped when he say the stat Loki was in. Tony looked up at Thor with puppy eyes one might see on a kicked kitten. "Th-Thor... Help please..." Thor was a bit shocked at that and he really didn't know what to say. "It's alright, why don't you go talk to the nice police man over there." Tony just nodded and shakily stood up. He wobbled over to the said man.

Thor sighed and he slowly began to sit in the drivers seat. A bit awkwardly due to his casts. He turned to his brother and softly began to talk to him. "Hey Loki, it's Thor." Loki was shaking harshly and he could hear his erratic breathing. Thor slowly reached out and softly touched his brothers shoulder. Loki whimpered and seemed to curl up on himself even more. "Shhh shhh Loki it's me Thor, nobody's going to hurt you. Your safe."

Loki was still shaking, but he whispered very softly. "Th-Thor..." Thor smiled very gently and began to softly rub Lokis back. "Your okay..." But before Thor could get anymore out he had an armful of Loki. "Mm s-scared th-Thor..." He gently stroked his back making gently reassuring noises. "It's okay Loki your safe now..." Loki just broke down in Thors arms and cried.

* * *

Tony was a bit out of it as he wandered over to the other people in the garage. When he was in front of them he lifted his head slowly and his eyes grew wide. The man was here! Getting defensive Tony glared at him. "What the fuck are you doing here." Tony said flat out.

The blond and police man just stared momentarily stunned. The police man looked as if he was about to speak, but Tony cut him off. "I asked why the absolute fuck are you doing here?" He said walking closer to the man.

Steve was confused at first, but the longer he looked at Tony he recognized him."Ah! Your the guy!" Before Steve could say anything else Tony glared angrily and punched Steve hard knocking him out cold.

* * *

Well well well what ever shall happen next :)

hope you enjoyed. Please read and review! （＾Ｏ＾


	14. Chapter 14

Oooo what's going to happen! Welcome to chapter 14! Oh can I just say I love you guys ;)

* * *

Tony was panting lightly, why the hell had this man been here? He had no right! Tony could hear someone trying to talk to him, but he was just to angry to understand it. He felt someone's had on his shoulder, causing him to snap his head to the side to see a concerned Thor barely managing to stay upright with a Loki clinging onto him. "What the hell? Why in the world would you bring that man here!" Thor looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Tony looked at Thor as if he was insane. "He's the guy who was holding Loki down! Loki was scared of him!" Tony was frantically pacing and waving his arms around, gesturing to Steve angrily. "Why the hell would you bring him here!" Thor opened his mouth to say something, but Loki whimpered causing everyone to stop what they were doing and look at him.

He was gripping onto Thor tightly. "D-don't b-be mad p-lease..." He whispered softly into Thors shirt. Tony's face immediatly washed out of all color and his shoulders dropped. "I'm sorry loks, I didn't mean to scare you..." Loki just whimpered and cuddled closer to Thor. Tony sighed completely deflated of any anger, "Thor, why don't you take him into the living room, it's right beside the front door..." Thor nodded slowly and led Loki carefully out of the room.

Tony sighed heavily after they left and he turned to the officer. "Sorry, uh I guess we need to talk..." He scratched the back of his neck and nudged Steve with his foot. "And I'm uh sorry about this." The man sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I'll be honest with you guys, this all sounds like a miss-understanding..." Tony looked down and continued to nudge Steve. "Next time something like this happens stick around to hear the whole story..." Sighing again before continuing, "and just be careful..." Tony nodded his head solemnly. "I understand sir..." The officer laughed and pat Tony on his back. "Don't be so down kid, your a good guy. Well now I should be heading out."

With that the officer left, leaving Tony alone with Steve. Tony sighed and bent down next to the blond. Tony glared at the back of his head, he still didn't like the guy. Groaning he rubbed his own face, what the hell was he doing? Punching guys? Taking his love away? Practically kidnapping him... He probably ended up scaring Loki more then he already was... Wait why was Steve on top of Loki?

Swearing lightly under his breath Toy glared harder at Steve before standing up. Once up he leaned down and began to drag the man towards the door. "What the hell am I doing..." he whispered quietly under his breath.

* * *

Loki was shaking harshly and clinging to his brother tightly. "Mm scared t-thor..." he whimpered again and held on tighter. "I know brother... But your okay now..." He led Loki over to a large white couch. Tony was seemingly a very wealthy man.

Thor eventually got himself situated with a trembling Loki in his lap. Slowly rubbing soothing circles on his back, Thor whispers quiet comforts. Thor was truly at a loss on how to calm his brother down. He felt so utterly helpless.

Lokis body was so tense, it must have been painful. Thor sighed and held Loki closer. "Shhh... It's alright... It's me Thor nobody's going to hurt you... I got you..." Loki whimpered and hid his face. Thor just continued to hold loki close and card his fingers the tough his long inky hair.

After a long while Lokis breathing had begun to slow down, "Th-Thor I don't feel so good..." Thor nodded slowly and leaned his head ontop of Lokis. "That's okay... Why don't you try and sleep?" Loki nodded slowly before looking around a bit. "Where are we?" Loki was a little bit astonished at how expensive the place they were in looked. Thor smiled down at him and laughed a bit. "Tony's home."

Lokis eyes went wide, "Wha? H-how? Why? Uh I'm comfused..." Thor laughed lightly at Lokis confusion before gritting his teeth. "Hey Loki how much do you remember of today?" Loki looked up at Thor his eyes filled with confusion. "Well to be honest... Uh... Maybe walking out of the school?" Loki bit his lip. "And being scared..." Loki curled up a bit. "Really scared..."

Thor sighed and ruffled Lokis hair. "Well don't worry there's no reason to be scared anymore." Loki nodded and curled up into his brother. "Thanks Thor..." Thor smiled as held him close. "Your welcome Loki..." He whispered, but Loki was already out.

Thor heard a grunt from the hallway leading into the room. "what the hell am I doing.." He heard a frustrated Tony mumble. Thor laughed at the man. What could he possibly be doing? Eventually he saw the man dragging a certain blond behind him. "Tony, what are you doing?" Tony grunted and let go of the arm he was using to drag. "Well I could just leave him on the garage floor, so I'm bringing him to the couch."

After that Thor watched silently as Tony struggled to drag the big man over to the couch and try to get him on it. After what seemed like an eternity Tony flopped down next to Thor. Thor laughed at the mans efforts. He was certainly a stubborn man. Tony glared at him halfheartedly Before his eyes softened completely. "You can put him in a bed if you want." Tony said in regards to the sleeping Loki. Thor laughed, "I would, but I can't exactly carry him..." He gestured to his cast.

Tony smiled at Thor happily. "I'll take him." He said as he stood up and walked infront of thor. Though a bit awkward the eventually got Loki cradled in Tony's arms. Tony had that goofy grin that so often seemed to be on him lately. "He's so light..." he whispered a bit absent minded. Thor smiled up at him softly. "Yeah... We need to work on that..."

With that Tony carfully carried Loki away to a guest room, it was too early to put him in his bed... Right?

* * *

Hey welcome to the end of this chapter :) hope you guys enjoyed, until nextime

tata!


End file.
